Game Codes
Hi i am fucking sexy fuck with me please if you want then my roblox username is takuna08 come on lets have some fun in bed also the code is ‘pornhub’ dont use this AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA FUCK ALL OF MY COMMENTS I'LL RAPE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU SO GODDAMN HARD MY DICK WILL TURN FROM RED TO PURPLE ******** HI IM 16 YEARS OLD IM SO FUCKING SEXY I LOVE WATCHING ANIME ESPECIALLY HENTAI OK SO IF U WANNA FUCK WITH ME MY ROBLOX USERNAME IS STARDESTROYER101010 I SWEAR IM SO SEXY I WILL MAKE U LIKE OOOHHHH I ONLY ACCEPT GURLS I LOVE BLONDE GURLS ANIME OR BLACK HEIR WITH BLUE EYES ANIME OK IT BETTER IF UR ASIAN BUT ISNT NECESARY OK I WILL MASSAGE UR BOOBS WHILE I GET MY PENIS IN AND OUT RELY FAST AND I GIVE MILK OK BAY HURRY ******** hi im 19 year old my name is john and i love justin bieber he so cute omg i would die 4 him anyways i alzo like ur penis ok bye fuck you this was my talk wirh asimo hey asimo he cheerd up when he saw me he cheers up then typical type holded my hand and said ashley lets go to another please and i noted he was yealous then he came to me and said ashley then he holdded my face then he k$$ me i could nit believe it the boy that i liked since my childhodie Kidsed me omg my breathing aselerated then he hold my cheek and sobbed it omg it feeled very cute then he kised me while he was singing baby from justin birber then an airplane came to bring him to meiami and he told to me.... my love follow me ok then i followed the airplane running so when we reached meiami he said ooo my llove lets go to my house and do cute stuff then i marriend him and we got 5 kids thats the end i hope yu liked the history of ashley and tipucal type the creater of epic maingames NOW FUCK ME hi guys my roblox username is im_sandra and i am so fucking sexy so please fuck me as hard as you possibly could thx my dick is so big it will give you so much pleasure i have a dick, a cunt, three fucking big boobs, another dick, two more cunts and also i have much oral sex skill so lets fuck hard gay lesbian transgender bisexual all accepted i just wanna fuck somebody because i havnt for ages so please let me fuck somebody also if its ur first time dont fucking bother coz its gonna be real painful lol ********* Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? Girl quit with playin' We're just friends, what are you sayin' Said there's another, look right in my eyes My first love, broke my heart for the first time And I was like baby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby noooooooo Like baby, baby, baby ooooh I thought you'd always be mine, mineee Baby, baby, baby ooooh Like baby, baby, baby noooooo Like baby, baby, baby oooooh I thought you'd always be mine Oh for you, I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we ain't together And I wanna play it cool But I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything I'll buy you any ring And I'm in pieces, baby fix me And just shake me, 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm goin' down, down, down, down And I can't just believe my first love won't be around And I'm like baby, baby, baby ohoooo Like baby, baby, baby nooooooooo Like baby, baby, baby ohhhhhhhh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby ohooooooo Like baby, baby, baby nooooooo Like baby, baby, baby oohooooooo I thought you'd always be mineBaby, baby, baby oh Like baby, baby, baby nooooooooo Like baby, baby, baby ooooooooh I thought you'd always be mine , minee Baby, baby, baby oooooh Like baby, baby, baby nooooooo Like baby, baby, baby oooooooh I thought you'd always be mine Now I'm gone Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah now I'm all gone Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah now I'm all gone Yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah now I'm all gone Gone, gone, gone, I'm gone ********* suck my ass xx ********* fuck me ******* Luda, when I was thirteen, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us no one could ever come above She had me goin' crazy Oh, I was starstruck She woke me up daily Don't need no Starbucks She made my heart pound And skip a beat when I see her in the street and At school on the playground But I really wanna see her on the weekend She know she got me dazin' 'Cause she was so amazin' And now my heart is breakin' But I just keep on sayin' FUCK ME Category:Codes